Talk:Itachi Uchiha/Archive 1
This bit of information was added to the article in Trivia. It really doesn't fit as that in the article. :"Itachi is Japanese for 'weasel' and Uchiha is Japanese for 'paper fan'." Can someone find the Kanji to go with it and create a paragraph on the name for the main section of the article just like you see on most Wikipedia character articles. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 30, 2007 @ 23:36 (UTC) Actually, "Uchiwa" is 'paper fan.' Madara uchiha99 14:11, 3 December 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 Can someone delete Itachi Uchiha/original article? Really, I just finished adding all the missing information from the original to the new article & renamed the Akatsuki section to fighting style and abilities (since it really had nothing to do with Akatsuki), and divided some of the first paragraph into a history section. Tales-of-a-fan 15:44, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :It was actually merged. The original article content still exists on the redirect page. That would not be the case if it was a deletion. --69.156.205.13 04:01, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Never mind I misread that. --69.156.205.13 04:02, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Uchiha clan survivors? In the blurb at the top, it says Itachi is one of the three surving Uchiha Clan members. Is this right? I know there's Sasuke and Itachi...who's the third? :Tobi (Madara Uchiha) counts as the third.--TheUltimate3 22:09, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Anbu Wouldn't Itachi count as a Tokubetsu Jonin? He was on the ANBU... Madara uchiha99 14:10, 3 December 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 :Well, Tokubetsu Jonin is actually a lower rank than Jonin last time I checked. Anyone know if he reached the actual Jonin level? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 3, 2007 @ 17:48 (UTC) Actually, yes he did. In a flashback episode, you learn that he became a jonin, then an ANBU captain. And Tokubetsu Jonin have Jonin-like skill in one area, rather than all around Jonin training. Ebisu is a Tokubetsu and has Jonin-level skills in the basics, which is why Kakashi asked him to help Naruto prepare for the Chunin Exams. So technically, you could call the Tokubetsu 'teachers', and are of a lower rank then Jonin, or at least of a different classification.Rasengan Master 04:17, 23 March 2008 (UTC)Rasengan Master :I thought it said Chunin, then ANBU. Artist Formerly Known As Whocares 20:36, 24 March 2008 (UTC) The order goes: A) Hokage, B) Jonin (ANBU, regular, Tokubetsu; in that order), C) Chunin, D) Genin, and E) Academy students. Tokubetsu isn't really a level like Chunin or Genin, it's more of a sublevel. A branch, if you will.Rasengan Master 08:27, 29 March 2008 (UTC) I never heard that Itachi became a Jonin. All i know is he became an Anbu Captain, which is higher than a jonin, because Anbu are unde the direct order of the Hokage, and help carry out A-S rank missions. Checking Can someone check over this large removal edit? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 9, 2008 @ 08:43 (UTC) Well...... i liked this articale but it seemed to lack information on his current events, like the fact that sasuke stabbed him twice then questioned him.......... and i'm not the person to fix things like that. Itachi's Power I was reading the Itachi article and saw some false info. in it. We don't know if Itachi is the strongest genjutsu user in Naruto, Tsukuyomi is not the strongest genjutsu in Naruto, and Amaterasu and Susano'o aren't the strongest ninjutsu. Keep in mind that Itachi isn't the strongest character in Naruto. :Of course he isn't, Naruto is. Hence "Naruto". That being said, I think it was better to say "best genjutsu user seen so far" which is far more accurate. And I got rid of the strongest genjutsu/ninjutsu stuff because to me it sounded like hearsay. --TheUltimate3 01:06, 15 April 2008 (UTC) just as what zetsu implied, his left eye holds the most powerful genjutsu, and the right holds the most powerful ninjutsu... :It's difficult to say whether or not they're the most powerful. Example: Obviously, in a contest of direct damage, the Rasenshuriken is better than Amaterasu, as it attacks every cell in the body at once. But, if the comparison is for a wider, longer-lasting effect, Amaterasu wins. Also note that while the Rasenshuriken deals more direct damage, it can be evaded, while Amaterasu follows one's line-of-sight and is not hampered by the fact that Rasenshuriken must be held by hand to be used. :Now Tsukuyomi. Does the definition 'most powerful genjutsu' refer to how easily it can be broken, what it's effects are, or how deadly it is? Tsukuyomi, like Amaterasu, is the most powerful in some ways. It is an excellent torture genjutsu, but it's not great to cover an escape, like Itachi's 'crow' genjutsu (cant remember name), since eye contact is needed. It doesn't deal actual damage, but gives an opportunity for attack. If you look at the definition of genjutsu, it is a technique that utilizes one of the 5 senses to decieve an enemy. Tsukuyomi uses sight, and Tayuya's uses sound. Of all genjutsu that use sight as a focal point for their effect, it is the most powerful. :I will not comment greatly on Susano'o, as we have only witnissed it once. Susano'o is not strictly a jutsu itself, more like a jutsu that uses jutsu. It has an unbreakable genjutsu, and very powerful ninjutsu. Susano'o is the most powerful combination between gen- and ninjutsu, though I'm not convinced it is the most powerful, for if it was, Madara would have been killed, and Itachi still alive. --Sorry for the extra long comment-- Rasengan Master 23:56, 16 April 2008 (UTC) I think its really obvious that tsukuyumi is the most powerful genjutsu yet seen. Some say it can be dispelled by someone who also has the sharingan as it lasts for only a few seconds, just as kakashi remarked during their confrontation with the Itachi clone togehter with chiyo at the gaara rescue arc. As for your comparison between amaterasu and rasenshuriken, just remember that the latter destroys all body cells while amaterasu will disintegrate almost anything. The crow genjutsu is known as ephemeral. In some media's,Itachi is seen casting both amatersu and tsukuyumi by just pointing a finger. the opponent is first caught in a tsukuyumi dimension, then burned with amaterasu within the said dimension.im not sure though if this is acceptable as it hasnt been seen in the series. Dude, Tsukuyomi is the strongest genjutsu in that only people with the same blood as itachi can break it( uhh thats just Sasuke). Amaterasu is pound for pound the most damaging move and if naruto did RaisenShuriken and jumped through an amaterasu to use it he would burn and the jutsu would also burn. Susanoo is by far the best ability we've seen, for god's sake it blocked a lightning bolt and if it ccan do that than it can block any thing in Naruto. Susanoo's sword beat Orochimaru literally 8 seconds after he resurfaced at full power and yes he was recharged and ready to go. Nobody couuld ever beat Orochimaru like that, except for Itachi. I take back what I said. Tsukuyumi is not the strongest genjutsu after all, even though Itachi is the strongest genjutsu user yet known. The most powerful illusion techniques are those of Yakumo Kurama. The power of her genjutsu is such that she can literally kill someone just by trapping them in an illusion. Her subconscious personality was able to kill her parents(which were Jonin for the matter of fact) by casting a fire illusion. I'm also getting sick of people who make Itachi look like some kind of God. The beginning of his abilities section says Itachi was shown to be an extremely powerful ninja. Can we change that to very powerful? Extremely powerful is such an overstatement. Shisui? Can someone show proof that Shisui is the cousin of Itachi? --Kakashi Namikaze 11:13, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Well, technically, all the Uchiha are related, so someone could theorize that he is a cousin. Theories aside, it is never said that they are direct blood-relatives, just that they're both Uchiha and apparently best friends. But don't take my word for it, it's 3 in the morning and I haven't slept yet. 06:56, 14 June 2008 (UTC) If you look in the flashback episodes, when sasuke thinks about Itachi, it says that Shisui is the cousin of Itachi and the his best friend. Shikamaru1994 17:01, 12 July 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 When was that? I have read and watch the flash backs of Sasuke about Itachi and Shisui. Sasuke never said the word cousin between Shisui and Itachi.Hopemon 21:08, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Vandals... Beware Why do you guys keep vandalizing Itachi's article? Everyone, read the "ability" portion of Itachi. You will see a new phrase "with the help of another Akatsuki, he Itachi can fight to the same level as a sannin." This is utter crap, Itachi literally defeated Orochimaru seconds after he appeared. I dont think it's called "fighting to the same level as a sannin" but rather "how to gut a sannin within 60 seconds" Thank you for removing that phrase. But one last thing, the new ability introduction is even crappier than the last. Please avoid patronizing Itachi. When he battled Sasuke, Itachi wasn't extremely weak. This is exaggeration. Itachi was extremly weak because he was dying of a fatal disease. He only stayed strong enough to die by Sasuke. User:Burningembers I see your point. If you recall when Itachi first arrived in Konoha, he commented to Kisame that if they were to fight Jiraiya, he would probably kill them both. Perhaps he was taking into account his disease, but if you remember when Jiraiya and Orochimaru both fought a four-tailed Naruto, they were nearly killed, respectively. But, some years earlier, Itachi was able to defeat Orochimaru with Genjutsu alone. Maybe Itachi was masking his true abilities, maybe not. Remember though, Jiraiya was undoubtedly the most powerful of the Sannin. Rasengan Master 07:30, 14 June 2008 (UTC) My Theory: He took Jiraya's presence as a reason to save the capture of the nine tails for last, thus, delaying Madara's rise to power, whom he despised. By failing to capture Naruto(intentionally or not only Kishi knows), he did Konoha another favor. And note that he had knowledge that Jiraiya was in fact guarding Naruto, so why the hell would he even waste precious chakra on two worthless opponents(Tsukuyumi on Kakashi and Sasuke)? When Jiraiya mocked them by saying "You two will die today", Itachi replied "We'll see about that". He was confident. He even stated that "every strong man has a weakness", this is possibly because Jiraiya is crap when it comes to genjutsu while he himself is regarded as a genjutsu powerhouse. He didn't wish to tell any of this to Kisame. Chapter 404 revealed that Madara is the Mizukage of the Hidden Mist, and whom Kisame seems to have a loyalty for. But yet again, this is just my theory, I'm just connecting the loose ends of the strings. Burningembers, Itachi wasn't extremely weak. We both admire Itachi for his what seems like godly abilities, but your effort to make him the strongest is very evident. Admittedly, the power he showed during his fight with Sasuke wasn't his "Full Power" just as Zetsu stated, and yet, he had clearly overpowered his younger brother who also had the upper hand from the beginning(cursed seal, healthy, plus Orochimaru's power as well). An extremely weak Itachi is a bedridden Itachi, and he was standing, not lying on bed. The word "extremely" hence isn't appropriate. Of course he was extremely weak. You don't have to be bedridden to be extremely weak as compared to your normal state. You realize he died in that very fight, shortly after coughing up blood, due to his disease? Lets recap. Itachi has a severe disease. He is taking medication to prolong his life. His weakness was enough to suggest to Zetsu that he was likely severely injured before the fight even started. Additionally, he had become partially blind, and he had given some of his power to Naruto before the fight ever occured. I would very much consider that "extremely weak". In regards to the incident with Jiraiya, that's actaully rather simple. It's contradicted later on, by them, which is basically a retraction. Although they initially consider Jiraiya such a threat, keep in mind that their wording is full of "might be's" and "probably's", etc. After encountering Jiraiya, and fleeing from the scene, Kisame specifically questions why they even had to retreat, with Itachi's power. None of Itachi's answers include Jiraiya, but rather, that they can capture Naruto any time, and he's tired out from repeated use of the Mangekyo Sharingan and needs to find a place to rest, even stating that the problem lies in the near future. Kisame, to boot, was the one repeatedly warning Itachi about overusing the Mangekyo Sharingan, and yet didn't understand a retreat after Itachi had used it twice. After expressing shock concerning their powers, Jiraiya himself states that it took a huge effort even for him just to distance them. Additionally, we now know for fact that Itachi wouldn't have wanted to harm innocent people. In fact, Jiraiya's actually indirectly stated to be weaker than Orochimaru as well (after Jiraiya is quickly outclassed, Orochimaru makes the statement "Even with us both having handicaps, it's no contest...give it up", the wording "even with" indicating that it was the same beforehand (being without handicaps), and we know that Orochimaru is a lot weaker than Itachi. I hope that clears up some confusion. --~Mizukage~ 06:09, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Please note that the Narutopedia is not a discussion forum. These talkpages are not for discussing topics, they are here for discussing changes to the page. This section has degraded from something related to a change in the page, to a useless discussion. Any further comments unrelated to the page can be removed. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jun 19, 2008 @ 09:02 (UTC) I have that in mind. Discussion concerning Itachi's great weakness near the time of his death is, in fact, in direct response to information added to the article, and discussion concerning Jiraiya's ability came about as a direct result of another edit which rose a question very much meriting response. --~Mizukage~ 20:57, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Itachi is already weak when he fought Sasuke, maybe because he already gave some part of his ability to Naruto when he confronts him. So I can say that Itachi isn't fighting at his full. ( 03:11, 14 July 2008 (UTC))